


兽化症

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	兽化症

兽化症是忽然爆发的一种精神疾病，没有人知道原因，可能是因为压力，也可能是人类的返祖现象，总之这种症状忽然开始在人群中流行起来，患得兽化症的人，会随机产生某种动物的行为，这个动物有可能他根本没见过也没接触过，却拥有这个动物的习性，而且得了兽化症的人，完全丧失人的能力，没有人知道这种病要怎么医治，而且没法预防。

樱井翔被大野智用铁链拴在床上，因为今晚是他发病的日子，现在的樱井翔还残存一些人类的意识，他看着大野，表情有点委屈。

“有必要把我拴上吗？”樱井看着铁链，感觉自己人的意志已经受到了严重的不信任。

“你上次发病，就跑到街上去了，最近政府也在抓兽化病人，如果你想后半辈子被关在笼子的话，我可以让你出去。”大野也是无奈，他坐在床边牵着樱井的手，“只要熬过今晚，明天你就能变回来了。”

樱井的那双大眼睛看着他，看的大野十分不忍心，于是亲了下他的额头，然后出了卧室的门。

樱井翔的兽化病经过观察已经得知，他只有在满月的时候才会发病，平时温和的他，在满月的晚上极具攻击性，而且无法听懂人类的语言，大野每次都是第二天的时候在外面发现昏倒的樱井，而且每次他身上都会有一些伤痕。

大野坐在客厅里，桌子上放着他的日程表，平时这些东西都是樱井帮他整理的，但是今晚的樱井还有自己的战斗。

.时间一点一点的过去，外面的天色也是越来越黑，大野终于把工作做完的时候，天色已经完全黑下来，而卧室里传来“床铺的悲鸣”

“嗷呜！嗷呜！”

狼一样的嚎叫声传出房间，大野叹了口气，他打开卧室的门，发现樱井已经开始变化，那双平时看起来很漂亮的眼睛，现在充满了杀机。

看见大野进来，樱井的嘴里发出凶狠的“呜呜”声，而且向他呲牙示威。

“小翔。”大野的声音带着疲惫，但依旧软软的，“安静一点好不好？”

“嗷呜！”

“我说，”大野走过去，爬到床边看着樱井，语气中带着几分严厉，“给我安静一点。”

“....”

樱井闭嘴。大野脸上带着笑容亲了亲他的鼻尖“真乖。”

樱井探着鼻子似乎要嗅一嗅大野的味道，大野的脸凑过去，让樱井嗅了嗅脸颊，那种好闻的味道，让樱井忍不住深处舌头舔了舔。

被樱井温湿的舌头触及脸颊，大野像触电一样缩回来，一只手捂着脸有点惊讶的看着樱井。

“你是狼还是狗啊！”

嫌弃又责备的语气，让樱井的眼神顿时变得有些委屈，而这种委屈在樱井翔的那双大眼无限放大后，效果成倍，给大野智打出成吨的伤害。大野觉得自己就好像做了什么坏事一样，心里忽然染上一层负罪感。

“那我放开你，你不要跑啊？”大野问道。

他想，如果樱井听他的话，那锁或者不锁也没什么区别。

樱井似乎能听懂似的点点头。

大野解开他的铁链，樱井爬起来，凑到大野跟前，脑袋扎在他的怀里蹭了蹭，那种毛茸茸的感觉让大野脸上的表情都柔和很多，他伸手揉乱了樱井的发，樱井也更加放肆的把他扑到在床上肆意的舔他的脸。

“走开啦，好痒！”大野被樱井湿软的舌逗弄的忍不住笑出声，而樱井翔的鼻间也发出“呜呜”欢愉的低吟，直到樱井抱着他趴在他身上的时候，大野才意识到哪儿不对劲。

樱井全身的重量几乎都压在他身上，他的鼻尖扫过大野的颈子，起初对于大野脸颊的舔舐还出于动物的讨好。但这个舔舐逐渐变得不寻常起来，他的舌尖开始描绘大野的颈部线条。

“小翔？”

因为颈间的敏感区被拨弄，大野说话的声音都带着一丝丝颤抖，他伸手想把樱井推开，却被樱井大掌抓住手腕，合掌单手按在大野头顶，任凭大野怎么挣扎都无法挣脱，好像那按着他手腕的手压着樱井全部的重量。

樱井的呼吸变得有些粗重，他的鼻子开始不停的嗅着，整张脸都埋在大野的胸口，大野能明显的感觉到樱井呼出的热气，带着说热的温度，原本的打闹，已经变了味道，樱井栖身在大野的腿间，一条腿强硬的抵制着大野想方设法合并的双腿，占据有利地形的膝盖轻轻的磨蹭着，大野的下身隔着牛仔裤都感受到那种侵犯。

“小翔，快住手，我要生气了！”大野智提高了音量，终于引来樱井抬头看着他，但是那双眼睛似乎已经被欲望填满，再也容不下其他，甚至无法容下大野羞怒的脸。

“小翔！樱井...！！”大野本想连名带姓的喊他会更有威慑力，可是这句话还未喊完，就被樱井强行封住了口！

大野智并不知道动物有没有接吻的习性，但是樱井翔强行亲吻让他原本张着的嘴猝不及防，那滚烫的舌头顺势就闯了进来，大野想闭嘴拒绝，但是已经完全来不及了，对方的舌死死的缠上他，缠绕卷弄，吮吸。因为因为接吻产生的大量津液也因为樱井的逼迫，而不得不吞下，那些来不及吞下的，从两个交接的湿润的唇中，溢了出去。直到大野的挣扎越来越微弱，樱井才舍得放他去呼吸。

退出大野口中的舌，还依依不舍的缠绕着，想把对方的也扯出来一样，分开时拉长的银丝在灯光下变得格外色情。

尤其是大野智现在那张因为缺氧而泛红的脸颊，如果放在正常的樱井面前，可能樱井会更先一步觉得害羞，但现在的樱井翔是一只野兽。

大野大口的呼吸着，胸口大幅度的起伏着，想用氧气唤起自己身体的某些机能，他试着动了动手，想要挣脱一下，却发现抑制手腕的力道更重了，樱井愤怒的瞪了他一眼。

大野本就是个吃软不吃硬的人，樱井瞪他，他反而反抗的更加厉害。

“啪！”

樱井空余的一只手，条件反射的给了大野一下，下手之重，让大野眼前顿时一阵眩晕。

因为“猎物的反抗”，让樱井似乎十分不爽，他强行撕扯开大野的衬衫，露出蜜色的胸膛，他低头舔吮着因为亲吻后有些反应的乳尖，湿润的舌卷弄着，大野感受到一阵酥麻感，意识也清醒了几分，他试着挣扎一下，可是依旧无法动弹。

“樱...啊....”大野刚想训斥，乳尖却被樱井轻咬一下，引得浑身痉挛。另一边的乳尖也别樱井略带薄茧的指腹轻轻搓弄着。

“嗯.......啊.......”大野咬着下唇抑制着自己的呻吟，他已经不是十几岁的小男生，不能因为单纯的玩弄乳尖就兴奋起来，可大野虽然年龄成熟，但实际也从未遇见这种情况，即使交过女友，也是那种青涩的年纪，上床也都是他主导着，这种情况他是第一次遇见。

感觉大野不怎么挣扎了，樱井松开他的乳尖，看着大野隐忍的表情，安慰似的舔了舔刚才他下手打过的地方，眼神里充满了内疚，就连扒他裤子的手，动作都变得柔和了。

兽化的樱井对于扯开皮带变得很棘手，但即使变成野兽，智商也依旧相当高，虽然棘手，才尝试几次之后，也成功的扯开了裤子，露出里面白色的内裤。

“小翔，小翔....”

大野的软软的声音让樱井原本已经抚上内裤的手上停下了动作，他歪着头看大野智，以为对方会讨好他。

“你给我....适可而止！”

大野瞅准机会，一脚蹬在樱井的肚子上，直接把他踹下床，手上的束缚一消失，大野翻身从床上起来，想冲出卧室，可是他的手即将打开房门时，一只手先一步按在了门上，而他整个人被袭击撞在门板上。

屋子中的空气变得十分危险。

大野的双手被樱井死死的扣住，因为有被踹的经验，这次的樱井选择了站在他身后。

“你....”

大野的耳边响起樱井翔沙哑的声音，就像是声带破损一样，那单音节让他一下分辨不出他说了什么。

“跑不”

“掉”

原本口齿伶俐的金牌主播，现在只能一个字一个字的往外蹦，似乎那些狼嚎对他来说更简单，可是为了让大野知道他的意思，这个野兽硬是说话了，可能在他目前仅存的人类意识当中搜索出来的词语。

大野的衬衫因为挣扎逃跑而垂在手肘处，他的后颈和背就这么露着。他俯身，鼻尖嗅过大野的脊椎线，但他发现大野智身上味道最棒的地方是他后颈，大野因为后颈的瘙痒，产生满满的羞耻感，他扭动的身子想挣扎，但他的后颈却被狠狠叼住。

被牙齿咬住的刺痛感从后颈传来，但又不只是单纯的刺痛，还混合着一种奇怪的酥麻感从心口溢出来。

“小翔....啊.....”

大野从来没有过这种体验，他只能依靠不停地叫他的名字来唤醒樱井翔，可这既不是电影也不是小说。

樱井的啃咬让大野几乎失去力气，他觉得自己的后颈似乎被咬破了，才被松开。在刺痛之后，是樱井“好心”的舔舐。

可就当大野想放弃挣扎的时候，樱井恶意的用他腿间的东西去厮磨大野智的屁股。

即使隔着裤子，大野也能感受到那东西的尺寸和硬挺，他想挣扎，可是丝毫不能动弹。

“做”

“做”

“和”

‘我’

“智”

一个一个的单音节，似乎在强力的忍耐着什么，樱井翔贴着大野的背，那种灼人的温度，似乎要把两人焚烧。

大野忽然之间就跟不下心强行挣扎了。

现在的樱井只是个野兽，可他却一直为了不伤害自己忍耐着。

大野一直觉得他俩只是工作上的伙伴，但是兽化似乎让樱井最简单，最单纯的想法表露出来。

亲吻。

不同于野兽的亲吻，柔和的，细密的落在大野的背上，那种小心翼翼，好像是情窦初开的小孩子一样。

大野臀上抚上一只手，他轻轻的揉捏着想让他放松。大野没有继续挣扎。

他似乎感觉，自己也被樱井同化了。

房间的空气在急速的上升。

“嗯..嗯..啊......哈啊.......”

卧室里传出隐忍的呻吟声。

大野智的裤子已经垂在了膝盖下，他不得不分开双腿站着，才能保证自己不会腿软，樱井已经松开他的手，大野似乎被樱井撩拨出情欲，隐藏在白衬衫下的欲望微微抬着头。

樱井舔舐着他的后庭，这是大野身体还未开发过的区域，今天下午他刚洗过澡，现在还残留着香波的气味，樱井的舌尖温柔的刺探着，可未经人事的大野经受不住这从刺激，腰不自觉的摆动着，想要躲闪。

“哈....哈啊....”

他努力的调整着呼吸，想忽略后庭传上来的刺激，可是樱井偏偏不让他好过，一根手指，瞅准了大野一缩一放的躲避时机，悄悄的挤了进来。

“哇.....”

大野一声低呼这根手指似乎也收到了惊吓，往前按了一下，而这一按似乎又触碰到大野身体内的敏感点，让他整个身体泛起一阵痉挛。

“呜呜...”樱井发出野兽的呜呜声，但似乎是那种道歉的声音，有点委屈还有点可怜。

“你注意一点！”大野即使想骂，看到这样的樱井骂人的话到了嘴边，又说不出口了，樱井讨好的亲了亲他的颈间，大野转过头时刚好与他的双唇触碰，两个人就着这样的姿势亲吻，然后大爷觉得自己青筋快蹦出来了。

因为趁着这个空档，樱井又加了第二根手指。

身体闯入异物的痛感，刺激的大野双腿开始不稳，柔软温热的肠道为了抵抗这种外来物，分泌了大量的肠液，有时候真的要感谢身体的自我保护机制。

随着樱井手指进出带动肠液，大野能感觉到后庭与腿间一阵湿凉，他撑着门的手不自觉的使力，让指关节泛起一阵白。

野兽的敏感让樱井知道大野一直都是在忍耐，可兽性已经让他无法停下来，他舔舐着大野的后颈，想让他放松，可他的手却丝毫没有停下来的意思。  
在肠液的润滑下，樱井的手指已经加入了第三根，大野原本隐忍的呻吟声也混杂着一些哭腔。

疼痛过后的灼热与酥麻，让人的大脑产生快感的错觉，大野半垂的欲望也开始高昂起来，颤抖着，似乎随时都会喷射出来。

“等”

感受到大野身体变化，樱井低沉的声音在大野耳边响起，他原本撑着门的手抓住了大野颤抖的欲望。粗糙的指腹摩擦着铃口，让大野的身体开始颤抖。

“啊不...”

铃口的刺激让大野产生一种憋尿的错觉，可樱井翔这个混蛋偏偏手指卡着他的出口，让他无法释放，他的小腹一阵灼热胀痛。

“混蛋...嗯啊......放开..啊......放开我..嗯....”

大野很想凶一下身后这个不听话的家伙，可是这个时候的樱井就像是听不懂一样亲吻着他的肩膀。

“别....哈....别装......唔.....别装听不懂...唔....”

知道樱井摆明装作听不懂，大野强忍着快感让自己说话的语气凶一点。

而后后穴的手指被抽出去，大野刚以为这个不听话家伙终于学乖了的时候，一个尺寸更大的东西抵在他身体的入口处。

“智....”

“智....”

“我的...”

像是小孩子越说话一样断断续续的语言，尽管语气如何可爱，大野也依旧觉得现在的樱井很凶残。入口处的凶器强硬的抵着，樱井稍微用力，对方的凶器就强行闯入他的身体。

“呜哇！”

即使做好了心理准备，第一次进入也要让大野忍不住叫出声，一瞬间就疼出眼泪，而强行挤入狭小甬道的樱井一样不好受，他把头埋在大野的颈间，不停地上下移动调整位置想让进入变得顺利一些。

而快感和痛感交织在一起让大野产生一种说不出的狂躁感，这中狂躁让他产生了逆反心理，反而踮起脚尖去迎合那种进入。樱井愣了一下他亲吻着大野的后颈算是奖励，空余的一只手轻轻揉着大野的后腰，让他在放松一点。

进入尽管不顺利，但还是在两个人毫无语言交流的默契下，成功了。

一旦适应了疼痛，那么剩下的只有快感。

不同于正常状态的樱井翔，兽化的樱井似乎更诚实。

平时只是作为工作伙伴，朋友，家人存在的樱井，此时却断断续续不停地说着喜欢。

在兽化病刚刚爆发的时候，大野曾经问过樱井，如果他兽化了会怎么办。当时的樱井只是笑着说把他关在笼子里，绝对不会让政府把他抓走。

可是谁也没想到 患上兽化病的是樱井翔。

两个年轻的肉体地板上纠缠着，原本缠在身上的衣服，也在情欲的躁动下，阵亡成为碎步片散落在房间。

大野的放肆的呻吟声就是最佳的催情药。

空气中蔓延起的那种甜腻的气味配合着狂跳不止的心，把两个人都推到一个无法停止的境地。

樱井架起大野的一条腿，，背位已经是尽量给大野减少负担，两人在厚重的地摊上也没有想象的那么难受，

在樱井一下一下的侵入中，交合的随声让大野心里的羞耻感逐渐上升，脸上的绯红不知是快感还是因为害羞。

“喜”

“喜欢”

“智”

樱井的侵入仿佛是要让大野怀孕一样，将自己全部的喜欢强硬的送进大野体内。月光透过窗子照在地摊上，白色的爱液均匀的分布在这让窗框割裂的月光里。

释放过后的两个人筋疲力尽的躺在地上，樱井从背后紧紧的抱着大野，将脸埋在他的发里，大野身上的味道让他安心。

得逞后的樱井再次失去语言的能力，动物的呜咽声不断，像是得到奖励一般的欢愉。

大野疲惫的伸手揉了揉伸手的脑袋，那软软的让他又爱又恨，不想动弹的两个人就那么睡着了。

那一夜，樱井翔似乎做了一个梦。

他有个喜欢的人，但是从来不敢说，只能以好友的身份在他身边，他想跟他喜欢的人告白，可是每次他想要告白的时候，话到嘴边都无法说出来，等他终于有勇气去说的时候，他却无法发出人类的声音。懊恼和悔恨一直在他心里纠缠，那种压抑感让他失去理智变得狂躁，他用了最不该的方式传达他的爱意，他觉得对方一定会恨死他。

“阿智...”

“对不起.....”

樱井翔觉得自己似乎都要哭出来了，他从来没有这种狼狈和无力的感觉。

“知道了，好啰嗦。”

大野那种软软的，委屈的声音响起，那语气一听就是大野智式害羞。

樱井睁开眼，阳光晃了他一下，让他想伸手挡一下，但是怀里的奇怪触感让他更在意。

他缓了缓神，失焦的视线终于清晰起来，这一看差点把他的魂都吓飞。

“啊啊啊啊...阿智！”

“嗯....”大野慵懒的伸个懒腰，他只要稍微一动，就会刺激两个人。

昨天晚上做完之后，因为谁都不想动，两个人竟然保持着在交合的姿势睡去。

年轻的身体，又是在最容易被撩拨的时间，后果可想而知。

大野能清楚的感觉到自己身体内的入侵者在逐渐膨胀，而樱井也能感觉得到对方温暖的身体在逐渐变得拥挤。

“小翔...”

经受过昨晚的经历，大野很清楚接下来发生什么，樱井翔看见大野智的耳朵迅速的变成了红色，他温柔的亲了亲对方的耳垂。

“阿智知道的吧，如果不继续我们可能都不好过。”

大野沉默着，但他越来越灼热的体温似乎让他的内心开始动摇。

“那你快点...”

妥协的人觉得自己的脸都快融化了，比起野兽化的樱井翔，这样正常又理性的樱井似乎更容易抓住大野智的羞耻点，樱井轻轻移动，牵扯在大野身体内的分身，只要他有一点点动作，都会引起大野一阵轻喘，想好好疼爱他，让他叫出来，甚至哭出来。

樱井加大了力道，让隐忍的大野智不那么好过，他咬着下唇，面对清醒的樱井翔，大野怎么也不允许自己喊出来。

“嗯...嗯...”

大野的闷哼声消失猫爪子一样刺激着樱井翔，他故意狠狠顶了一下，惹来大野智猫一样的炸毛“很疼啊小混蛋！”

可樱井却亲亲他的后背，略带一些委屈的“你不叫出来，我不知道我做的好不好。”

大野脸上再次觉得被什么烧灼一样，怎么过了一夜这家伙说话越来越无耻了？？

羞耻感爆棚的大野怎么也不肯叫出声，双手捂着嘴巴想把所有的呻吟都封在口里，结果樱井却突然退出他的身体。

就在他还没明白怎么回事儿时，他的身体被整个翻转过来，面朝上的看着樱井。

樱井脸上还带着笑容，从容的将他的双腿架在自己肩上。

不解的大野还保持着双手捂嘴的姿势。

“你既然不肯告诉我，我只能自己看了。”

樱井的话敲击着大野的心，可他来不及拒绝，樱井再次强硬的进入他的身体。

这次的进入没有第一次那么痛苦，满满的快感让他的神志开始飘逸，樱井粗重的呼吸声和他的隐身的声音交汇在一起，让大野不知不觉便随着樱井的节奏去了。

因为樱井的挺入，大野的分身即使没有被照顾，自已也迅速充满活力，随着樱井有节奏的律动，他的分身也随着律动摆动着，再铃口处有白色的黏状物不断溢出，直到最后喷射在樱井的小腹上。

而樱井翔的爱意，也一同留在大野智的身体里。

再次失去力气的大野委屈又可怜的看着居高临下看着他的樱井，可惜他的现在动不了，不然一定狠狠的踹他一脚。

虽然这么想着，可他还是任由樱井拨开他的手，亲吻他的唇。

没有昨天那种疯狂掠夺的强硬与霸道，温柔又轻柔的触感让两个人都很舒服。

“如果下次我再做什么伤害你的事，就把我送给政府吧，”

“杀掉也没有关系。”

“我不想做任何伤害你的事。”

“我喜欢你。”

樱井低着头，那双眼睛认真的看着大野，他似乎已经用了全部的勇气去做这个决定，而梦中的懊悔还依然在心头，或许他知道那些懊悔并不是梦，而是他为了鼓足勇气去告白的借口。

即使没有任何回应，或者被大野讨厌，至少不会再伤害到他。

“不..”

大野的视线看着窗外，他的那个位置只能看见蓝天和白云。

“其实我也......”

大野的话让樱井的神经紧绷起来。

“我也喜欢翔君。”

“所以，”大野捂上自己的脸，他不擅长找借口，可实话实说又让他感觉十分害羞，像鸵鸟一样捂着脸就觉得对方什么都看不见“我想保护翔君，这种伤害...没有关系。”

樱井有些呆愣的看着他，大眼睛眨巴一会儿才反应过来大野说话的意思。

“真的吗？！”

原本以为自己铁定被甩的樱井一把扯开大野智捂着脸的手，却看到那张可爱的面包脸已经红成番茄。

大野智像猫一样炸毛“假的！我不知道！”

“哈哈哈，已经晚了！”樱井能感受到大野智手的颤抖，他们的心情一样他俯身亲了亲大野的脸颊，然后满脸的抱歉道“抱歉，可能需要再一次了...”

樱井牵着大野的手来到自己腿间，那刚刚退出大野身体的小小翔又燃起一丝生机，大野涨红着一张脸怒吼“色鬼！”

惊怒声吓飞了停在窗台上的鸟，桌子上的闹表响了，电子屏幕的日期显示的是5月20日。这么一个平淡无奇的日子，今天开始变得特殊。

外面路过的两个女高中生分享着一块巧克力，今天还真是甜腻呢。 


End file.
